Phineas and Ferb: Valentine's Day
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Valentine's Day as told through Phineas's and Ferb's POV. Ferbnessa/Phinabella. Characters Ferb and Vanessa for more Ferbnessa moments. K for kisses!
1. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Ferb: Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: My three-shot for Valentine's! Ferbnessa! Chapter 2 will be Phinabella. Oh and, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (Even if I am a day late!)**

* * *

February 13th. The day before Valentine's Day. To people celebrating Valentine's Day, many roses, chocolates, and cards are given out, and what you give to your friend/sweetheart signifies your relationship with them. For me, Ferbert Adrian Fletcher, Valentine's Day was going to be a day to remember. That is, assuming I got Vanessa something. The question is; what do you give to your senior friend who you hardly ever talk to?

I sighed as I pushed my food around on my plate.

"Something on your mind?" Lawrence, my fifty-eight-year-old dad, asked.

"Valentine's Day," I mumbled, pushing my plate away.

"Ah, I see! Got any special valentines' you have in mind?"

I turned a crimson red and nodded.

"May I ask who it is?" I shook my head.

"I don't know what to get them, though."

"Phineas, can you do the dishes?" Dad asked.

"Fine!" Phineas groaned and gathered the dishes.

"Thank you! Now, how well do you know this girl?"

"She's a senior, I'm a freshman. So not very well. We've talked a couple times, but I mainly see her." My dad looked at me, scratching his chin. This was a situation I sensed he wasn't too familiar with. I hope he could give me the best answer.

My dad looked around and his eyes spotted something. I followed his gaze to a bouquet of red roses that Candace was going to give Jeremy.

"I'll be right back," he said, getting up and heading upstairs. I looked to Phineas. He shrugged and went back to the dishes.

Lawrence came back down with a rose. A white rose. "This, Ferb, is the rose I gave your mother over forty years ago."

"Why not a red rose?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you might not know this, but there are different meanings for each colored rose. A red rose signifies love. A white rose signifies remembrance and honor. They are often used when starting something new, like a marriage or a friendship. A purple rose signifies enchantment and orange roses signify fascination. Yellow roses signify a steadfast love and friendship I think. The other colored roses, I don't know what they mean."

"What color roses do we have? What about carnations?"

"Not as pretty. We only have white and red roses. I think I would use white in this instance."

"Okay."

"Let me keep this dry until tomorrow. And what about you, Phineas? What would you like? A white rose or a red rose?"

"I'm actually going to bake cupcakes," Phineas answered.

"Okay. I'll help."

"Okay. I'd like the frosting on last."

"Ah, a secret message, perhaps?" Lawrence asked. Phineas nodded. "Very well."

I headed upstairs, changed, and went to bed as soon as my head hit the pillow, forgetting to do my teeth and face.

The next morning, I greeted a bloodshot Phineas, who apparently was so excited about Valentine's Day that he couldn't sleep.

After breakfast and morning stuff, I grabbed the white rose and Phineas grabbed the 31 cupcakes, each one having a letter or consonant on it. The message read:

WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE, ISABELLA?

"Brilliant Phineas!" I stated. "Be sure Isabella sees that?"

"Sees what?" Isabella asked, approaching us. Phineas closed the box with the cupcakes.

"See your… valentine…wish come true!"

"We'll see. Ferb, who's the rose for?"

"Well, I—"

"Hey, dweebs! Ferb, who's the white rose for?"

"It's for—"

"Oh, the bus is here! Sorry for interrupting, Ferb," Isabella apologized. "You were saying?"

"Never mind." I walked onto the bus. Every girl within four seats of me asked who the rose was for. I stated it was for a friend. Then every girl squealed and asked if it was for them. I shook my head no a lot.

When I got off the bus, everyone at school asked me who if was for.

"For a friend." I headed to my first period class.

"Hey, Ferb? Would you like to buy a chocolate for your girlfriend?" a person selling chocolate bars asked.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend? Then who are you giving it to?"

"A friend." I walked in, talked to my first period teacher about arriving late, and went upstairs to where I thought Vanessa's first period class was. The teacher greeted me.

"Hello, Ferb. What's up?"

"Um, I was wondering, so as not to look like a fool, is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in your first period class?"

"Yes she is. She sits in the back."

"Okay, thanks." I sat down in a chair that was unused by students and waited. It was 7: 18 when Vanessa Doofenshmirtz arrived. She was breathtaking! Vanessa had blue eyes and dark brown hair, which she tied up in a bun for today. Normally, she wears her hair long and freely down her back. She was wearing, and happens to be wearing every time I see her, a tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black calf-high boots.

"I've got to drop something off to my science teacher. I'll be right back." The teacher nodded. Vanessa set her backpack and what could possibly be a purse on the table. She left. Shortly later, Coltrane came in, set Vanessa's items on the ground, and took his seat. I opened my mouth to tell him that was wrong, but closed it. She didn't sit there anyways.

Vanessa came back, grabbed her stuff, and moved to her seat. I waited a couple of minutes before I stood up and walked over to her. Twenty or so pairs of eyes were on me. I walked in front of Vanessa's desk and extended the rose to her.

I wasn't nervous at all. All I could see was Vanessa and I. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She gratefully took it, a smile approaching on her face. "Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day to you too!"

"Thanks." I headed to leave. I stopped in front of Stacy's desk. "See you later today." I left.

"He's a dawg!" I heard someone say. I smiled. Vanessa had accepted the rose. She said, "Happy Valentine's Day" to me and made my day. Whatever happened today wouldn't matter to me, because I was presently living on cloud 9.

* * *

Ferb: Beautiful! I wish it were true, though.

Me: It was true with me, only I was a senior, she was a junior. Anyways, next chapter will be Phinabella! Similar start to this story.

Phineas: Who's Phinabella?

Me: You'll see. R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the views! I can't say reviews because there is only one. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Even if I did, I might hand it over to someone else. Lol.

* * *

Chapter 2

February 13th. The day before Valentine's Day. To people celebrating Valentine's Day, many roses, chocolates, and cards are given out, and what you give to your friend/sweetheart signifies your relationship with them. For me, Phineas Phillip Flynn, Valentine's Day was going to be a day to remember. I was going to ask Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to be my girlfriend.

Ferb sighed as he pushed his food around on his plate.

"Something on your mind?" Lawrence, his fifty-eight-year-old dad, asked.

"Valentine's Day," he mumbled, pushing my plate away.

"Ah, I see! Got any special valentines' you have in mind?"

Ferb turned a crimson red and nodded.

"May I ask who it is?" He shook my head.

"I don't know what to get them, though."

"Phineas, can you do the dishes?" Dad asked.

"Fine!" I groaned and gathered the dishes. I didn't want to do the dishes; I wanted to hear what Ferb had to say. Oh well. I could do that while washing the dishes.

"Thank you! Now, how well do you know this girl?"

"She's a senior, I'm a freshman. So not very well. We've talked a couple times, but I mainly see her." His dad looked at him, scratching his chin. This was a situation I sensed he wasn't too familiar with.

Lawrence looked around and his eyes spotted something. I followed his gaze to a bouquet of red roses that Candace was going to give Jeremy.

"I'll be right back," he said, getting up and heading upstairs. Ferb looked to me. I shrugged and went back to the dishes.

Lawrence came back down with a rose. A white rose. "This, Ferb, is the rose I gave your mother over forty years ago."

"Why not a red rose?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you might not know this, but there are different meanings for each colored rose. A red rose signifies love. A white rose signifies remembrance and honor. They are often used when starting something new, like a marriage or a friendship. A purple rose signifies enchantment and orange roses signify fascination. Yellow roses signify a steadfast love and friendship I think. The other colored roses, I don't know what they mean."

"What color roses do we have? What about carnations?"

"Not as pretty. We only have white and red roses. I think I would use white in this instance."

"Okay."

"Let me keep this dry until tomorrow. And what about you, Phineas? What would you like? A white rose or a red rose?"

"I'm actually going to bake cupcakes," I answered.

"Okay. I'll help."

"Okay. I'd like the frosting on last."

"Ah, a secret message, perhaps?" Lawrence asked. I nodded. "Very well."

Ferb headed upstairs while Lawrence and I gathered all the ingredients. He helped me make the cupcakes and we waited. When they came out, I grabbed pink frosting.

"Pink, Phineas? A rather interesting choice," Lawrence commented.

"What?"

"Nothing. Carry on."

I shrugged and wrote ou before I had to start another batch.

"I see where you're going with this, Phineas. Who are you going to ask?"

"Isabella, duh!"

"Of course. I'm sorry." When the second batch was done, I finished the message.

"Well, I'm sure she'll like it. I'll clean up the dishes. You head upstairs and get ready for tomorrow. I'll clean this all up." I nodded, headed upstairs, changed, did my nighttime duties, and lay in bed trying to get some sleep. To my disappointment, I wasn't able to. I was too excited for Valentine's Day. Usually I fall asleep as soon my head hits the pillow.

The next morning, Ferb greeted me. I nodded and changed into my usual.

After breakfast and morning stuff, Ferb grabbed the white rose and I grabbed the 31 cupcakes. Ferb looked at the message when we arrived at the bus stop.

WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE, ISABELLA?

"Brilliant Phineas!" he stated. "Be sure Isabella sees that?"

"Sees what?" Isabella asked, approaching us. I closed the box with the cupcakes.

"See your… valentine…wish come true!" I said.

"We'll see. Ferb, who's the rose for?"

"Well, I—"

"Hey, dweebs! Ferb, who's the white rose for?" Buford asked.

"It's for—"

"Oh, the bus is here! Sorry for interrupting, Ferb," Isabella apologized. "You were saying?"

"Never mind." He walked onto the bus. I sat with Isabella. Every girl within four seats of Ferb asked who the rose was for. He stated it was for a friend. Then every girl squealed and asked if it was for them. He shook my head no a lot.

"Ferb and girls. When will they ever stop?" I asked rhetorically.

"Who knows?"

When I got off the bus, everyone at school asked Ferb who the rose was for.

"For a friend." I headed to my first period class.

"Hey, Ferb? Would you like to buy a chocolate for your girlfriend?" I heard a person selling chocolate bars ask.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend? Then who are you giving it to?"

"A friend." I walked in, talked to my first period teacher, set my cupcakes down, and waited for Isabella to arrive. She arrived right as the late bell was ringing.

"Hey, Phineas. What's up?"

"Not much."

"Hey, Phinhead!" Buford called. "Can I get a cupcake?"

"Not now. Isabella, would you like one?"

"Don't mind if I do?" Isabella opened the box and gasped. Everyone in the room, except for the teacher, ran up to see what it was. Everyone but Buford and I awed.

"I will be your valentine, Phin," Isabella said. She kissed me briefly on the lips. It felt good. So good, I kissed her on the lips as well. We kissed for a third time, ignoring all the awws and oohs. Kissing Isabella was so much fun!

"Anyways, I'm sorry to interrupt your snogging session, but I need you to pass these papers back," the teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am." I passed the papers back, and kissed Isabella for a fourth time. "Will you be my girlfriend, Isabella?" I asked.

"I will." Whatever happened today wouldn't matter to me, because I was presently living on cloud 9.

* * *

Reviews:

Frodo: Yes it is. Ferbnessa is a good couple as well, but my number one Phineas and Ferb couple right now is Phineas and Adyson. Thanks to Lowrider.

Okay. That's it! So, Phineas, did you figure out who Phinabella is?

Phineas: No.

Isabella: I read your chapters, and I think they're _so _cute! I especially like the Phinabella part. I'm glad people write these stories.

Yeah, some Phinabella is great, but I prefer Phineas/Adyson.

Isabella's eyes twitch.

Uh oh! Gotta go! Hopefully, Phineas can figure out Phinabella the next time around.

_Preview for last chapter: Vanessa was at Mom's house that Saturday afternoon, listening to her iPod. The doorbell rings._

_"Vanessa, can you get that?" I heard Charlene call._

_"Sure!" I paused my iPod and went to the door._

_"This was asked to be delivered to you," the mailman said, handing me a CD. I turned it over. A note that read:_

_Play it_

_-Ferb-_

_I thanked him and went into my room. I wonder what was going to be on it._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the extremly late update. I had no idea on how I wanted to end it. I had four or five different endings, but I chose this one. Besides, I worked my tush off at work the rest of February. It paid off; I was awarded Employee of the Month. Hooray! Enjoy the last chapter. Sorry for the baddish story.

* * *

February 22. It's been a little over a week since I gave Vanessa that rose. It's also been a little over a week since Phineas and Isabella got together. I needed to do something that would guarantee that Vanessa and I would be more than friends. Isabella came over early and the three of us walked outside and sat down under our tree that is surprisingly still there. You would think that will all the inventions we make, it would have fallen down my now.

"Why don't you invite your Fireside Girls over?" Phineas suggested.

"But we don't even know what we're going to," Isabella said.

"Eh, we'll figure something out. Maybe we can create cheese free Cheetos."

"Now you're making me hungry!"

"How about we go western and go hunting for outlaws. We could be gangmen! We could—"

"Phineas? Isabella? I know what we're going to do today!" I announced.

"Look at Ferb, taking charge. I like. Where's Perry?" Isabella asked.

"Don't worry about him just yet."

"Okay. So, what are you going to be doing today?" Phineas asked.

"First, I need you to go and call up the Fireside Girls. Second, I need them to make a stage. I'm going to be doing a music video. Isabella, you're going to be in it."

"Okay." Isabella called the Fireside Girls over and asked them to bring materials ready for a stage building. Phineas was in charge of getting the TV people over here.

Once everyone was there, I selected Isabella, Adyson, Gretchen, Katie, Phineas and Love Handel. They played Gangnam Style, I danced and sang, the girls were backup dancers and singers, Phineas danced and sang, we got it recorded and got it on a CD. From there, I shipped the CD off to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

Vanessa's POV

I was at Mom's house that Saturday afternoon, listening to my iPod. The doorbell rings.

"Vanessa, can you get that?" I heard Charlene call.

"Sure!" I paused my iPod and went to the door.

"This was asked to be delivered to you," the mailman said, handing me a CD. I turned it over. A note that read:

_Play it_

_-Ferb-_

I thanked him and went into my room. I wonder what was going to be on it. I popped the disc into my laptop and pressed play. (See watch?v=4MBuXMVFsGQ for video.)

Ferb was doing gangnam style! And he was exceptional! How did he learn to dance like that? I watched the video over and over again until it was time for dinner. Then, I went downstairs, and thought of the video.

"Vanessa is something wrong?" my mom, Charlene, asked.

"No," I sighed, setting down my fork on the plate. "Just thinking about something someone sent me."

"What was it?"

"A video. Of him dancing."

"Do you know him?"

"A little. He gave me the white rose on Valentine's Day."

"I'd say he's a keeper."

"Mom! Don't be ridiculous! He's a freshman! But, I do think he's cute and all, but I-"

"Well, go thank him!"

"I guess I should," I declared, standing up and leaving. "I'll be back!" I left for Phineas and Ferb's house. When I got there, I greeted Ferb.

"Hey. Thanks for the CD. You were really great."

"Thanks." I leaned into kiss him on the cheek, but he turned and I ended kissing him on the lips. That bastard. "You're going to pay for that!" I cried, chasing after him in the backyard. I finally tackled him onto the grass, and he kissed me again. This time, I complied. And it was a great kiss. Every single emotion I felt just vanished. We kissed again. He was such a good kisser!

We made out a lot more.


End file.
